Too Good to be True
by Zellicy
Summary: Quinn approaches Rachel after the performance of 'You Can't Stop The Beat'. All she wants to do is thank Rachel for being understanding, but it goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Started out as my head!canon for the immediate aftermath of the YCSTB number. Turned into this angsty mess.

Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out so i can change them lol.

* * *

><p>"Rachel I - " she uttered, immediately chastising herself for doing so. There was just no way. Quinn wasn't that lucky. Rachel wanted her to come back to glee club so they could win nationals. Rachel wanted Quinn to come back to glee club so she could further her own plans - not because she actually cared about Quinn.<p>

"_I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room"_

Quinn's mind drifted to their earlier confrontation. If Rachel hadn't left when she did, if she had just uttered one more sentence, Quinn would have lost it. She would have dropped the cigarette on the ground and followed the brunette to the ends of the earth. If Rachel had just demanded that Quinn come back to glee - if she had just told Quinn what to do - she would have done it. But Rachel gave her a choice and Rachel gave her time.

"_whenever you're ready"_

Nobody had ever said that to Quinn before. Her life was a string of orders and demands that she was expected to meet. There wasn't much room to be herself with everyone telling her what to do. When Rachel Berry offered Quinn a choice, when Rachel Berry offered Quinn the chance to be herself - and be accepted as herself, Quinn knew her heart would never belong to anyone else (though she doubted it ever did).

But there was no way the diva actually cared about her.

It was too good to be true.

"Quinn? Is that you?" Rachel asked, looking around the now dark auditorium for the source of the voice she knew all to well. Tremulous Alto didn't even begin to describe it. She thought she heard the same voice utter a quiet, "shit" but she could have been mistaken because Quinn Fabray walked from behind the curtain looking withdrawn, shy, and so tired. Rachel's heart plummeted to her stomach. She had thought for sure Quinn's breaking point happened at Prom, but it was clear the pain in her life was finally sinking in. She wanted to embrace the girl and hold her while she cried. She wanted to wipe away Quinn's tears and tell her everything was going to be okay. But there was no way Quinn would let her do that.

"Umm...yeah. It's me."

"If you're here to destroy this piano, I won't let you," She warned, though she wasn't sure why. She just knew in her heart Quinn wouldn't do it.

"I watched your performance. It was really good. You were phenomenal," Quinn blushed, looking at the ground to hide her expression. She was supposed to be a badass - a Skank. She wasn't supposed to be complimenting people, let alone blushing while doing so.

"Thank you, Quinn. Having people compliment my talent means a lot. It probably doesn't seem like it because I'm so talented and driven, but hearing it is fantastic," Rachel turned to leave. She couldn't stay there with Quinn. It made her head spin. She felt things she shouldn't around the girl. She felt things she was supposed to feel with Finn. She didn't want Quinn to compliment her on her singing (well, she did) she wanted Quinn to come back to glee and sing with her.

Rachel barely made it two steps before she felt a hand gently grab her wrist, "Wait."

Quinn took a deep breath. She had come this far already, what was one more step? She had alienated everyone in her life, what was one more person? She just _needed_ to know. "I'm sorry," she choked out, spinning Rachel around to face her.

"For what?"

"Everything."

And Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips to Rachel's like she'd been dreaming of since freshman year. And Rachel responded instantly to the kiss, tangling her hands in Quinn's short pink hair, ignoring the fact the girl smelled like an ash tray. And Quinn felt her nose tingle and her eyes sting as she started sobbing into the kiss.

And Rachel remembered where she was and ran. She was dating Finn. She loved Finn. Quinn was playing a trick on her - she had to be. It was too good to be true.

And Quinn fell to the ground shaking. The second best moment of her life immediately preceded the second worst moment of her life. How could she possible have thought kissing Rachel was a good idea? There was no way her feelings were requited. It was too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here. Here's the dang happy ending lol.**

* * *

><p>Quinn tried to forget how it felt. She tried to forget how she'd never felt more purely happy in her entire life than she did with her lips pressed against Rachel's. She tried to erase the memory of the faint taste strawberry lipgloss or how the lips she dreamed of kissing for years were softer and fuller than she could have ever imagined. She tried to forget how absolutely perfect they fit together - how in that moment she knew she would never love anyone else. Quinn tried to convince herself the entire experience never happened - that it was too good to be true. But every time she caught a glimpse of Rachel or heard the girl's immaculate and distinct voice, the crippling pain that gripped her chest told her that it happened. They kissed. They kissed and Rachel ran. They kissed and it would never happen again.<p>

As devastated as she was, a small part of her mind (perhaps heart) was content with the idea that Rachel Berry would be the last person she would ever kiss.

Rachel tried a different approach.

When Quinn kissed her in the auditorium she felt things. She felt things she'd never felt in a kiss before. She felt things she didn't know were possible to feel from a kiss. She wasn't overreacting when she wrote in her diary that it was the stuff of fairy tales. Kissing Quinn Fabray _was_like being kissed by Prince (Princess?) Charming. It awoke her from a deep slumber she didn't know she was in.

Sure she had always found the blonde beautiful - but she had eyes. She didn't think _feelings_were involved at all. The kiss had kind of - maybe a little bit - changed her outlook.

But there was no way Quinn felt anything for Rachel. Quinn was straight - she had sex with Puck, dated Sam...and Finn...

Finn.

After the incident Rachel called Finn. She needed to see if it was kissing Quinn that made her feel that way, or just kissing in general. Maybe she had eaten something that day which slightly altered her brain chemistry and caused her to mistake the taste of Quinn's lips for ambrosia.

When she kissed Finn that evening in her bedroom (with the door open, thank you very much) her heart sunk. She felt nothing. Well, nothing in comparison to earlier. She kissed Finn with all the passion and fervor she could muster. She tangled her hands in his short hair ignoring the way it felt _too__short_. She straddled his body and tried to push back the thoughts of how think and strong it felt and how someone like Quinn with her supple breasts and soft curves would feel so much better underneath her. She tried to picture the sounds Quinn would make if she were lucky enough to be in this position with the blonde. Caught in her fantasy, Rachel ground her hips down on Finn slightly, not noticing what she had done until she felt her boyfriend's body tense and his hips to rise slightly.

Oh.

Finn scrambled out from under her looking completely mortified. Rachel didn't really understand why he was so upset - this happened somewhat often. Finn had a lot of issues with keeping control.

"Finn -"

"I just remembered I have umm homework in uhh span-glish class. I'll see you tomorrow in school..." he mumbled, fixing his shirt and all but running out of Rachel's room.

She wanted to feel bad. She wanted to chastise herself for letting things get too heavy with Finn. She really wanted to feel like she betrayed him by thinking about Quinn almost the entire time. Instead the only thought that was defiantly running around in her mind was something along the lines of 'i bet that wouldn't happen with Quinn'

In a huff of frustration Rachel decided to sing her feelings out. It had been months since she posted a myspace video. She hoped The Click Five's 'Just The Girl' wasn't too foreword.

Quinn was proud of herself. She managed to go a full 30 minutes without thinking about Rachel. Until she realized that thinking about how long she hadn't thought about Rachel counted as thinking about Rachel.

She really needed to stop doing this to herself. She thought perhaps if she got enough of the girl in her system she could think about something else for a change. Or at least have an excuse for thinking about her other than the perpetual '' running through her mind.

Quinn decided to browse Rachel's myspace videos; maybe watch a couple, maybe make a comment that she actually wanted to make not one she actually did.

She was surprised when there was a new video posted. A little thrown off when the title wasn't "[Name of Song and Artist] as performed by future broadway star Rachel Barbra Berry". The video was called "delete later."

From the first note Quinn was in a state of complete shock.

No.

There was no fucking way.

She was dreaming. She'd had similar dreams before. Rachel would confess her feelings for Quinn and then they would make love wherever they were. Soon in her dream Rachel would come over and they would give into each other and Quinn would wake up right before she climaxed. She new this routine.

Quinn waited.

And waited.

After a short while she decided that maybe the situation wasn't correct. She decided to prepare her room for when dream-Rachel would come and start their night of passion.

An hour passed before Quinn considered the fact that maybe she hadn't been dreaming. Maybe Rachel actually did sing a song indicating she had feelings for a girl. Feelings for a girl that sounded suspiciously like Quinn. She shook off that thought. There was no way. It was way too good to be true.

As Rachel sat in her AP Lit class she decided singing her feelings was probably not the best idea. They were now out in the open - in the forefront of her mind. She accepted them. She had feelings for Quinn. Non-platonic feelings. Non-platonic feelings that were decidedly difficult to ignore with Quinn in that tank top with the huge arm holes that showed off her black bra.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to erase the image of Quinn's pale skin just aching to be touched, tasted, fucking savored.

English. Right. Rachel would focus on her work.

MARK but this flea, and mark in this,

How little that which thou deniest me is ;

It suck'd me first, and now sucks thee,

And in this flea our two bloods mingled be.

"That's oddly intimate" Rachel mumbled.

"Did you say something?" asked Quinn, looking at her with an almost hopeful expression.

Rachel tried to keep calm. Quinn was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I uhm. I'm not sure I'm interpreting this poem correctly."

Quinn was good at English. It was by far her strongest subject. She knew the poem was about sex. She knew they would go over the meaning shortly. She wasn't sure she could say the word 'sex' in conversation with Rachel Berry. Especially considering how sinfully short the girls skirt was. It barely covered the backs of her legs when she sat. She stared at the tan skin for a little bit too long, fighting the urge to lick her lips. She looked up to Rachel, finding the girl a bit flushed. It took almost everything Quinn had not to grab her and take her right there.

"The poem. It's about umm sex."

"Oh," the brunette nearly exclaimed in what Quinn recognized as mock-surprise, "could you...maybe...explain?"

"I guess..." Quinn was absolutely panicking on the inside. Her and Rachel Berry were going to have a conversation. About Sex. Sure it was actually about a poem that was vaguely about sex. But Rachel Berry - the girl she'd been in love with since she was 12 years old. "Well he's sort of trying to explain how sex is no big deal. Like, if a flea were to bite both of them it would be much more intimate than the act of umm...sex."

"Oh wow. I see it now, thanks Quinn."

"Yeah...it's kind of hard to miss once you think about it. He's not exactly subtle."

"I think it's sweet. He obviously cares about her a lot," Rachel said looking dreamily down at the photocopy.

"Well, if he really cared about her I think he would respect her wishes and back off"

Rachel furrowed her brow briefly, "well, maybe she doesn't want him to back off. Maybe she wants him to be forward and woo her."

"Yeah, but I think it's clear they're in an established relationship. He should just marry her if he actually cares about her."

"Maybe they aren't married though. Maybe society frowns upon the possibility of a relationship between them. Quinn, what if she's in a relationship already and he's trying to steal her away - trying to get her to leave for him."

"Umm. I think maybe you're reading into it too much."

"No. I don't think I am," Rachel said looking right into Quinn's eyes.

The blonde was appearing more and more frustrated by the minute. There was no malice in their debate, but it was still extremely uncomfortable. Searching the blondes eyes was also becoming uncomfortable but for very different reasons.

"I have to pee."

Quinn stood quickly and got the bathroom pass from the teacher before scurrying out of the room.

She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle being that close to Rachel - talking to Rachel. She just needed a few moments to gather her composure. Her mind was tricking her. There wasn't any subtext in their debate. It was just a discussion about literature. There was no way in hell Rachel was hinting that she wanted Quinn to woo her. She'd misread conversations like this before. Splashing some water on her face, Quinn tried to ignore the tightness in her gut and the ache in her chest. Kissing her was a terrible idea.

She used to be able to handle it. She used to be able to just admire from afar. Sure she had wished she knew what it was like to touch rather than look, but now that she'd experienced it she was a goner. She wasn't content to just sit idly by while Rachel crossed and uncrossed her legs. She wasn't content to wonder what it was like to kiss the girl.

She needed to get out before she did something stupid.

"Quinn?" _oh__for__fuck__'__s__sake__she__followed__me__in__here?_

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

The girl looked shy, playing with the hem of her skirt, "I think we should talk about yesterday. When we umm...when we kissed in the auditor-"

Rachel was cut off as Quinn nearly tackled her against the wall attaching her lips to her pulse point and sucking with a primal ferocity. Rachel whined as Quinn held her against the wall placing wet kisses along her jaw and neck. She turned her head, trying to capture Quinn's lips with her own, but Quinn was being evasive. Rachel's heart stopped when Quinn nipped her way to Rachel's ear and bit gently on it before sucking the lobe.

"I can't talk when you dress like that" Quinn husked, hot breath tickling the inside of her ear.

Rachel moaned.

"Oh GOD" Quinn cried when she heard the sound of Rachel moaning. She had heard it thousands of times in her dreams - but this was so different. This was real. She captured the brunettes lips with her own, revisiting the feeling of pure, heartbreaking joy she had felt in the auditorium.

Rachel kissed back with a drive she didn't know she possessed. She had never wanted anything more in her entire life than to keep kissing Quinn. Okay, well maybe not quite as much as an EGOT but it was a very close second. They ran themselves breathless, forgetting everything that had to do with school, bathrooms, boyfriends - anything that wasn't each other.

"I think I should break up with Finn" Rachel panted, mouth still open against Quinn's.

"Yeah. I think. I think you should definitely break up with Finn," replied the blonde pressing quick kisses to Rachel's lips - not being able to get enough.

Lips, tongues and teeth met again at a frantic, desperate pace. It was as if they would die if they stopped.

When Rachel decided it was her turn to move to Quinn's neck she was rewarded with a hand cupping her ass, squeezing as a guttural moan echoed off the tile walls.

Noah Puckerman had never been more thankful for the peephole he drilled in his life.


End file.
